


Fantasy Frostland

by Soberreign



Series: Kage-Watch [3]
Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Kagerou Project, F/M, Overwatch Characters acting out Kagepro Songs, crossover plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soberreign/pseuds/Soberreign
Summary: Mei-Ling Zhou had stayed inside Ecopoint: Antarctica after the storm, where she lived isolated for 9 years. She still had hopes that the outside world would knock on her door, but didn't expect it to come so soon.Mei-Ling Zhou and Lucio in "Souzou Forest" or "Imagination Forest"





	Fantasy Frostland

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 1 am forgive me if anything's wrong.

Mei Ling-Zhou felt a small tap outside her window, and turned from her work to see a penguin pecking at the window. She walked over, and gave it a small wave. It waved back, and then honked.

“ _ Ni Hao! _ Where did you come from?” she giggled. A that time, she was still blind to the world, at three in the afternoon.

This world is wonderful, she believed, but it was her who was so strange and complicated, so it was better that she stay inside Ecobase, Antarctica, where she could study the climate, but she admitted no one ever came to visit.

_ “Don’t make eye contact!” she scribbled in her notes. With a heavy sigh, she slumped in her chair, resigned to loneliness. Living out her days seeing only ‘things’, ecological phenomenons are exciting, but only when they happen. All she knows of the world was from the past, before she came to this base. And could you blame me, she thought, if I want to see the world again? _

It was surprisingly clear and calm today, and the diamond dust sparkled along the ground. Somewhere inside her frozen heart, was a small hope, that someone would tell her about the outside world. It’s been 9 years, she wondered what happened in that time.

As she gazed outside, daydreaming, a knock resounded. With a sound of groaning metal, the outer door was opened. She turned around, knocking over her tea. It spilt over her desk.

“ _ Ai ya _ ...” she whispered, staring at the door. There was only the outer door and this door, and she could hear footsteps approaching.

_ “If you look in their eyes, they’ll turn to ice!!!” She underlined in her book. She had brought along story books to pass the time. In them, they told of people disappearing on a certain day, only to come back with crimson eyes. She looked in the mirror, her own eyes crimson, so the same must apply. Those people were meant to be feared, so that’s why she’d rather stay here. _

“Hello?” a voice called out, shocking her out of her reminiscence. Her heart thumped in her ears. She tried to run away, but tripped over her chair’s leg. With a thump, she fell on the floor, and could only watch as the door opened…

_ “The transmission tower is down! God, how strong is this storm!?” a fellow scientist said. _

_ “How could we not see this coming!? We were supposed to study things like this!” _

_ “We  _ saw _ it, we just couldn’t see how  _ strong _ it was!” Mei insisted. _

_ “Guys, we have a problem,” a scientist said somberly, “Our heating systems are at their limit, and we aren’t getting any solar power. We’re going to freeze very soon.” _

_ The head scientist paced, furiously scratching their head, “We have no choice! We have to cryo-freeze ourselves until help comes!” _

_ They rushed to the cryo-freeze pods, and hoped that it would work. They entered the pods on August 12th, the power ran out on August 14th, they all died on August 15th, pulled into the heat haze. 9 years later, from the black void made of snakes, came Mei-Ling Zhou, alone. _

Mei cowered on the ground, covering her eyes with her hands.

“Huh?” that person said, whoever they were.

“If I... eye contact...turn to ice…” Mei stammered out of shaking lips. 

They just let out a quiet laugh, and said, “Look, I was living like that, so afraid I’d that I’d just freeze. But wouldn’t it be better where we won’t be afraid?”

Mei looked up from her hands, and a man with long dreads and dark skin smiled at her. He fished something out of his pockets, and showed her a small phone and headphones.

“This will make you feel better,” he said, and put the headphones in her ears.

Flowing out and reverberating, was quiet calming music that sparked her imagination. She could feel a small smile form on her lips. Her heart synchronized and resonated with every beat.

“Hear that? That’s my new song.” the man said, smiling.

“Hey, who are you?” she asked.

“What? You don’t know?” he said in a joking tone, “The name’s Lucio, and you are?”

“Mei. Mei-Ling Zhou,” she said.

“Well Mei, how long have you been here?” Lucio asked, helping her up to sit.

“Well, after the...storm...about 9 years?” she said.

“Whaaa? 9 years? I guess you don’t have any communications?”

She shook her head, “It got damaged in the storm. I couldn’t repair it.”

“Then I’mma have to catch you up on what’s happened.” He sat down, and began to tell her about what happened to the world.

In the back of her mind, she wondered if he would find her again, if she was ever lost…

 

In the Yukon, Mei sat on top of Mount Logan, the cold winds gently blowing frozen air around, but it didn’t bother her, as she was wearing a thick, insulated coat over a simple light blue hoodie.

A gentle wind blew off the hood Lucio gave her, and she let it sway in the gentle breeze...


End file.
